Gaming Addict
by LSPScooter
Summary: Written in Response to Queen of Air and Darkness' challenge. OCC


**A/N: So, yeah Meghan playing video games obsessively is the challenge that I picked. Hope you like it! (Don't own Iron Fey series, Julie Kagawa does). **

_In the Iron Court:_

The last time Meghan was in the Iron Kingdom was to rescue her little brother, Ethan. This time she was an ally of the rebel army against the False King. As a welcomed guest in the Iron Realm, she was allowed to do pretty much anything she wanted. Her friends, Ash, Puck, and Grim could too, but since iron was lethal to them and their medallions could only protect them so much, they tended to keep to their rooms.

That meant Meghan was alone by herself for most of the time or with one of iron fey like Glitch. However one day, she discovered a TV and hooked up to it was an X-Box. Having never had the opportunity to play any video games, Meghan decided to give it a shot since she had nothing better to do. So, she turned it on and began playing.

It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3 Hours Later….**

Ash walked into the room to find his beloved doing something with one of the many unnatural technical things. He noticed that she didn't turn around or acknowledge him when he arrived. He thought she just didn't hear him. He cleared his throat,

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Playing a video game" was her terse response.

"A video game, what's that?"

Meghan at this point was kind of annoyed that Ash kept asking her questions, while she was trying to complete this level.

"It's a game of video that you play on a TV." she sighed with annoyance.

"What? That definition makes no sense, I still don't understand—"

Meghan turned her head and looked at him, "You know what, Ash? If you didn't spend all your time in the Nevernever, you would know what a video game was and STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS! And because of your ignorance, I just lost this level and have to start it all over again!"

Ash cringed at her outburst, "Well if that is how you feel, I'll leave then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**6 more hours later**…..

Ash, Puck, Glitch, and Grim all walked into Meghan's room. They had important news to tell her. They were also concerned that she was forming an addiction to video gaming, so they decided they needed an intervention. (Well, Ash, Puck, and Glitch were worried about her, Grim just tagged along for entertainment purposes.)

Ash cleared his throat, "Meghan this is an intervention. It has come to our attention that you are addicted to playing video games—though I still have no idea what they are- and we want to help you."

With an emotionless tone, "You can't help me if there is nothing wrong. I'm not addicted; I can stop anytime I want too."

"Really," Puck piped in, "so could you stop, say, right now?"

"Nah, don't want too."

This time Glitch interjected, "Princess you must stop, this place is about to be surrounded by the False King's forces in less than hour, and if we don't leave soon, we're all doomed!"

Meghan seemingly unfazed by his statement of impending doom, "You guys go ahead; I'll join you after I'm done killing zombie Nazis."

This time it was Grim who sighed, "I told you guys that this was pointless. The human is clearly not going to break anytime soon, but no one listens to the cat."

"Well, Meghan, if you want to be stubborn and not come with us, then fine, but I will leave with the others. It's me or the game, Meghan, which do you chose?" Ash gave his ultimatum, confident that Meghan would cooperate.

"I choose the game. Now will you guys leave me alone?"

All four of her friends stood in shock and when she shot them a death glare, they quickly ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**1 hour later….**

"Finally, we have captured those rebel scum, victory is ours!" shouted the Ferum to his soldiers.

The Iron fey stormed the castle, looking for any rebels. When they finally reached Meghan's room, they were surprise to find that the rebels had left behind the heir of Machina's powers.

Ferum came to inspect his men's finds, "Meghan Chase, what are you doing here alone? Where are your protectors?"

By now she had been playing for ten hours. Her eyes her eyes were blood shot and rimmed with bags.

"Playing game…they left….."

"Now, Meghan if you would come with us…"

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Me play game, you leave."

The False King, not wanting to waste anymore time trying to convince the girl to come, ordered one of his knights to destroy the TV. He did and Meghan just stared at the pile of mechanical parts, her hands still doing the motions on the controller.

She started to shake, her breathing sped up, and she stood up. She faced the army assembled before. Her left eye was twitching, she was baring her teeth, and there was foam coming out of her mouth. Basically, she looked like a mad dog.

"You destroy game, you DIE!" She used all her strength to summon her Iron glamour. The room began to tremble and some objects were flying around. Ferum, realizing that she would destroy them all, signaled for a retreat.

The Iron fey left as quickly as they came.

Meghan calmed down and looked around. She was slightly confused. She wondered why she was alone in a room full of junk.

Fin


End file.
